1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to bonding structures on semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to a coated bonding wire and methods for bonding using the same.
2. Related Art
When creating wire bonds in semiconductor devices, oxidation of the wire's base material may occur due to the stresses placed on the wire during the bonding process. One approach to improving the bonding process has been to coat the wire with materials more resistant to oxidation. However, stresses on the wire during the bonding process may still create openings in the coating, leaving the underlying wire material(s) open to oxidation.